Travels of the Mangekyo II: Gundam Seed
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Sequel to Travels of the Mangekyo I: Harry Potter. Instead of going home to Konoha, Itachi wakes up outside the home of Lacus Clyne in the PLANTs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed

Here is the sequel to Travels of the Mangekyo I: Harry Potter.

* * *

Itachi groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in his mind.

" _What happened" thought Itachi_

" _Why am I here" he thought_

" **I see that you are awake Itachi" said Orochi**

"What happened" asked Itachi

" **Instead of going home, the same thing happened again" said Orochi**

"So we are in another dimension and I took the place of someone who died" asked Itachi

" **Yes" said Orochi nodding her head**

"What happened to Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle" asked Itachi

" **They are over there" said Orochi pointing over to them**

Itachi turned around and saw them on the lying on the ground unconscious.

"I take it they are here since they don't belong in the dimension we are in" asked Itachi

" **Yes" said Orochi nodding her head**

" **I think it is so you can take over his life easier" she said**

"The people he is close too might think something is up if four unknown girls are around him and close to him all of a sudden" said Itachi

He walked over to them as he saw they were starting to wake up.

Ginny groaned as she woke up. She looked around and saw Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle on the ground near her waking up. But she didn't recognize where they were.

"What happened" asked Ginny

"Where are we" she asked

"All of you are in my mind" said Itachi

They all turned around and saw Itachi standing in front of them.

"Harry" shouted Gabrielle

"What do you mean we are in your mind" asked Padma

"What happened" she asked

"It appears that instead of going home, the same thing has happened again" said Itachi

"Since you all don't belong there, you wound up in here" he said

"So you can blend into his life easier" said Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"Does that mean we are stuck in here" asked Parvati looking down

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

"Not all the time" he said

"I can most likely summon you out like Orochi" he said pointing behind him

All four girls looked behind Itachi and saw a large cage.

"That cage represents Orochi's seal" asked Padma

"Yes it does" said Itachi nodding his head

"Why don't you join me in watching my new memories" he asked

"Sure" said Gabrielle smiling

"It's not like we have anything better to do" said Parvati

A big couch appeared in front of a big screen TV on the wall. They all sat down and started watching the memories of Kira Yamato.

They saw him become friends with Athrun, the mess that happened at Heliopolis, their escape to Artemis and what happened there, his rescue and first meeting Lacus Clyne before bringing her back to ZAFT, what happened to the Eight Fleet and its advance fleet, crash landing in the Sahara Desert and meeting Cagalli again, escaping to Orb, and finally the battles after leaving Orb leading up to the big fight with Athrun.

"Wow" said Gabrielle in awe

"Everything is so advanced here" said Padma

"It looks like there is no magic here" said Ginny

"I can't believe that he fell for that girl's tricks so easily" said Parvati with a huff

"But he did eventually figure out what was going on and break up with her" said Ginny

"I guess so" said Parvati

"Those machines do look interesting to pilot" said Itachi

"Is one of those two girls going to join us" asked Gabrielle

"We will see" said Itachi

"Where am I now" he asked looking at Orochi

" **You are currently resting outside of Lacus Clyne's home in the PLANTs" said Orochi**

Itachi nodded his head as he disappeared from his mind when he started waking up. He groaned as he woke up. He sat up and looked around seeing that he was on a bed in a gazebo and that he was wrapped up in bandages.

"Good morning" said Lacus smiling

"I see that you are finally awake" she said

Itachi turned towards the voice and saw Lacus standing near the bed.

"Lacus" said Itachi

"Where am I" he asked

"You are outside of my home" said Lacus

"I thought you would like it much better to wake up outside than inside" she said smiling

"How did I get here" asked Itachi

"Reverend Malchio found you and brought you here to get treatment" said Lacus

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake" she said smiling

"I will go get you something to eat" she said leaving

Once she was gone, Itachi tried to use Kamui but found out he couldn't remember how to do it.

" _I don't remember how I got here" exclaimed Itachi_

" _WHAT" yelled everyone_

" _You said…" began Padma_

But she stopped since she couldn't remember it either.

" _I don't remember either" said Padma_

" _I heard you say…" began Ginny_

But she found out she couldn't remember it either.

" _I can't remember it" exclaimed Ginny_

" _ **Something must be affecting your memoires" said Orochi**_

" _ **It was…" began Orochi**_

But even she couldn't remember how they got here.

" _ **There is something seriously wrong here if it is even affecting me" said Orochi**_

" _Maybe Harry has to do something here first" said Parvati_

" _He didn't find out about it until after he killed Tom" she said_

" _Maybe you are right" said Itachi_

Lacus came back with some food and gave him some.

"I can feed myself" said Itachi after eating what was given to him

"Are you sure" asked Lacus

"I heal fast" said Itachi

"Alright then" said Lacus giving him the tray

The next morning Lacus brought out Kira's breakfast only to see that he wasn't in bed.

"Kira" asked Lacus looking around

She set the tray down and went looking for him. She found him on the patio exercising without having any of his bandages on.

"Kira" exclaimed Lacus

"You should be resting" she said with a huff

"I'm fine" said Itachi waving his hand

"I told you that I heal fast" he said

"See" he said turning around

Lacus' eyes widen as she saw he was fully healed before she turned away quickly blushing madly.

"I brought you your breakfast" she said

"Thank you" said Itachi

"I'm glad I have such a beautiful angel watching over me" he said

Lacus started blushing even harder as Itachi went up the stairs.

"Kira" exclaimed Lacus chasing after him

After breakfast, since he fully healed, she brought him into the house to get cleaned up and get dressed. While he was in the bathroom Itachi saw in the mirror that he still looked the same.

" _How does she think that I am Kira" thought Itachi_

" _We don't look that much alike with different color of hair and eyes" he thought_

" _At least Harry had the same hair color and the eyes could be explained away with contacts" he thought_

" _ **Maybe it has to do with the same thing that made us forget about how we got here" said Orochi**_

" _I guess so" said Itachi_

" _I wonder what would happen if I told her the truth" he asked_

" _Maybe it will be like the Fidelius charm" said Padma_

" _That she will notice the difference after I tell her" said Itachi_

" _Yes" said Padma nodding her head_

A few days later, after he finished training for the day, Lacus gave him something to drink.

"Thanks" said Itachi taking it

"You are really good" said Lacus

"Where did you learn it" she asked

"It's just something that I picked up" said Itachi

"I mainly do it now to stay in shape" he said

"Thank you for letting me stay here" he said

"It's no problem" said Lacus smiling

"You can stay here as long as you like" she said

She then started looking out over the PLANT.

"I just wish we could always stay this peaceful" said Lacus with a sigh

"I do too" said Itachi

" _That is always what I wanted" he thought_

" _What do you mean" asked Parvati_

" _All I wanted to do was live a peaceful life" said Itachi_

" _But I knew that wasn't possible being the heir of the Uchiha Clan and especially after finding out about Orochi" he said_

" _That is why I started training so hard to become as strong as possible so that I could do what was necessary to bring peace to everyone else's lives" he said_

" _Just like you did with the Magical World" said Ginny smiling_

" _Maybe that is what I need to do here" said Itachi_

" _How are you going to stop this war" asked Padma_

" _I don't know" said Itachi_

" _But I do know that I am going to need a mobile suit" he said_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed

Thanks to Reishin Amara for your review.

* * *

It was a few days later as Itachi was drinking tea with Lacus and Reverend Malchio in an outdoor room when Siegel Clyne came in.

"I'm sorry but they are not allowing any shuttles to leave for Earth right now" said Siegel

"They won't even allow Reverend Malchio's shuttle to leave" he added

"Thank you for trying" said Itachi

"I take it has to do with the operation that everyone is talking about" he asked

"Yes" said Siegel nodding his head

He then received a message that there was a video call for him. He took it on a nearby screen and saw that it was Eileen Canaver.

"Clyne here" said Siegel

"I have bad news" said Eileen

"What is it" asked Siegel

"Zala has deceived us" said Eileen

"How so" asked Siegel

"Panama isn't Operation Spitbreak's real target" said Eileen

"It's Alaska" she said

"He wants to take out the Earth Alliance all at once" she said

"The council didn't approve anything of this nature" she said

" _Isn't that were Kira's friends are" asked Gabrielle_

" _It is" said Itachi_

" _This is a very cunning move" he said_

" _I bet he even made sure to leak the operation's fake target to the Earth Forces" he said_

" _That would make them send more forces to Panama leaving their headquarters less defended" said Padma_

" _Exactly" said Itachi_

A little while later Itachi had just finished getting ready to leave when Lacus came into his room.

"What are you doing Kira" asked Lacus

"I'm going back to Earth to help my friends" said Itachi turning around

"How will you do that" asked Lacus

"I don't know yet but I will find a way" said Itachi

"They only joined the Alliance to help me and I can't let them die for that" he said

"What will you do after that" asked Lacus

"I will end this war" said Itachi

"How do you plan to do that" asked Lacus

"I will find all those that fan the flames of war and take them out" said Itachi

"After that cooler heads can prevail and diplomacy and peace talks can begin" he said

"Very well then" said Lacus

"Please follow me" she said as she left

She called for a servant who brought her a ZAFT Red uniform.

"Please put this on Kira" said Lacus giving the uniform to him

Itachi took the uniform as Lacus said to the servant "Tell everyone that I will now be singing the song of peace"

" _Is she doing what I think she is doing" asked Parvati_

" _I think she is" said Ginny_

" _So she isn't as innocent and naïve as people think" said Itachi_

" _I like that" he said_

Itachi left to go put the uniform on before Lacus took him to a car and they drove off.

"Where are we going Lacus" asked Itachi

"I'm going to give you something that will help you" said Lacus

"Now whenever you meet other ZAFT soldiers this is how they greet each other" she said saluting

Itachi copied it before they arrived at a military base. They got out and Lacus took him inside one of the buildings. Lacus said hello to everyone they met while Itachi saluted. They arrived at a restricted area where Lacus just nodded her head and the two guards unlocked the door allowing them through.

" _I can't believe how easy it was to get in here" thought Itachi_

" _I guess everyone must really trust her" said Ginny_

They stop on a walkway and the lights came on showing a mobile suit.

"A mobile suit" said Itachi

"This isn't just any mobile suit" said Lacus

"This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom" she said

She turned to face him and he noticed her eyes looked in a corner before going back to him. He took a quick look there and noticed a security camera.

" _Why did she do that" asked Gabrielle_

" _She must have wanted ZAFT to know she was the one to do this of her own free will" said Itachi_

" _She must not want anyone else to get into trouble for what she is doing" said Ginny_

"Under orders from Chairman Zala, ZAFT built a new mobile suit using the data from the mobile suits they stole then added state of the art technology to it" said Lacus

"You want me to take this machine" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"I believe that this machine will give you the power that you will need" she said

"You aren't as innocent and naïve as you want people to think" said Itachi

"I like that" he whispered into her ear

That caused Lacus to start blushing madly.

"Please come with me" said Lacus quickly pulling him away

She took him to a locker room and pushed him inside. Itachi laughed a little as he put on a ZAFT Red pilot suit. He then left the locker room asking "Why don't you come with me"

"What" exclaimed Lacus

"You are going to be in danger staying here" said Itachi

"I saw what you did" he said

Lacus' eyes widen before she said "I will be fine"

"Why did you do that" asked Itachi

"I wanted to show that I do not stand for what Zala is doing" said Lacus determined

"That is what I thought" said Itachi

"But are you sure you will be ok" he said

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"Me and my father have soldiers that are loyal to us to help us" she said

"Besides I have to stay here to try to convince as many people as possible about what Zala is really trying to do" she said

"You know that is going be very hard" said Itachi

"People don't like to believe something that will go against what they thought they saw and were told" he said

"They are like sheep with that" he added

"I know" said Lacus looking down

"But I have to try" she said determined

"Alright then" said Itachi

" _Orochi, give me some of your chakra" he said_

" _ **You want to make a Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on her" asked Orochi**_

" _Yes" said Itachi_

Once Lacus turned around to head back to the Freedom, Itachi created a Kage Bunshin with Orochi's chakra that henged into a fly and landed on her dress. Once they arrived at the Freedom Itachi said "Be careful"

"I will" said Lacus

"You be careful too" she said

"My strength goes with you" she said kissing Itachi on the cheek

" _That was bold of her" said Parvati_

"Good luck" said Lacus as she left

Itachi got into the Freedom and started it up using the memories he got from Kira.

"Woah, it's powered by a nuclear reactor" said Itachi

" _What is that" asked Ginny_

" _It basically means that it can't run out of power since it creates its own" said Itachi_

" _That would mean you wouldn't have to worry about the armor and have more powerful weapons" said Padma_

" _Yes" said Itachi_

Right before the Freedom took off, Itachi heard over the radio that he needed to shut the Freedom down.

" _Do they really expect me to do that" thought Itachi_

The Freedom took off and blasted out of the hanger. It flew past a couple of GINNs that tried to chase it but couldn't keep it. A couple more GINNs got in front of it and started firing. But the Freedom avoid all their attacks before it took out it's beam saber and destroyed them all. It then took off towards Earth heading for Alaska.

The cockpit started heating up from re-entry but it wasn't anything that Itachi couldn't handle. He eventually arrived at Alaska and saw a giant battle going on. He looked around for the Archangel and saw it was under attack. A GINN was in front of the Archangel's bridge and about to shoot it with its gun.

The Freedom shot the GINN's gun with its own destroying it. It then drew its beam saber and cut the GINN in half. It then stopped and hovered in front of the Archangel with its wings spread open.

" _Nice entrance" said Ginny_

" _Thank you" said Itachi_

" _I bet that look really cool from the other side with you saving everybody at the last second" said Gabrielle_

"This is Kira Yamato in the Freedom" he said

"Archangel please withdrawal, I will cover you" he said

All the ZAFT mobile suits around them started firing at the Freedom that is easily dodged. A purple seed fell and exploded in Itachi's mind as his eyes turned purple.

" _ **What was that" thought Orochi**_

The Freedom entered Full Burst Mode and started destroying all the ZAFT mobile suits around them.

"What are you waiting for Archangel" shouted Itachi

"Get out of here" he said

"We can't" cried Murrue

"We need to get at least 10km away from the base" she said

"There is a Cyclops System beneath Headquarters that will destroy everything in a 10km radius" she explained

"We were only bait to lure ZAFT in" she cried

"I understand" said Itachi

" _A traitor" growled Gabrielle_

" _Yes" said Itachi_

" _The only way the Earth Alliance had enough time to do this is that someone close to Zala betrayed him" he said_

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces" said Itachi over the radio

"There is a Cyclops System underneath the base that will soon activate and destroy everything in a 10km radius" he said

"Stop fighting and retreat now" he said

"You all were lured into a trap to destroy everyone that is against the Atlantic Federation" he said

"I don't believe you" shouted Yzak

The Freedom turned around and saw the Duel charging towards it.

"The Duel" said Itachi

"You will pay for all the innocent lives you have taken" he said

The Freedom took out its beam saber and started clashing with the Duel. During a clash the Duel tried to fire its railgun at the Freedom. But the Freedom easily dodged it and flipped around and cut right through the Duel's cockpit destroying it.

Then the Cyclops System activated as the Freedom detected a massive energy surge.

"It activated" shouted Murrue

Everyone stopped fighting and tried to run but it was too late.

"Now you try to run when you see it but it's too late" said Itachi sighing

"Damn sheep" he grumbled

The Freedom and Archangel flew out of range of the Cyclops System as it destroyed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed

Thanks to edboy4926 for your review.

Warning: Mature Content Ahead!

* * *

After the explosion had died down, the Freedom landed on a nearby deserted island while the Archangel parked next to it. Everyone left the Archangel and saw Itachi walking down a hill from the Freedom.

"Is that really you Kira" asked Murrue

"Yeah, it's me" said Itachi

"Kira" shouted Miriallia running towards him

Everyone soon ran up to him and started crowding around him that he quickly got out of.

"Are you with ZAFT now" asked Mu seeing the red pilot suit

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

"The only reason I am wearing this is because I took that machine from ZAFT" he said pointing to it

"But I won't rejoin the Alliance either" he added

"I will only work with those that want to end this war" he said

"What are we going to do with this machine" asked Murrue

"You are going to leave it alone" said Itachi

"Anyone that messes with it will be dealt with severely" he said leaking killing intent

Everyone took a step back at that.

"What is so important about this machine that would cause you to do that" asked Mu

"It is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller" said Itachi

"I'm sure you know what will happen if certain people get it" he added

"Yes" said Mu nodding his head

"We will leave your machine alone" said Murrue

"Is that clear" she shouted

Everyone quickly nodded their heads at that. They all returned to the Archangel with Itachi bringing the Freedom into its hanger. Soon after most of the crew met on the bridge to discuss what to do next.

"What should we do now" asked Murrue

"We can't return to the Alliance" said Mu

"Especially with that machine on board" he added

"Let's go to Orb" said Itachi

"We need to find out who are fanning the flames of war and take them out to end it" he explained

"I think we can find that out there" he said

"How would that work" asked Murrue

"They're neutral" she added

"I have a feeling they won't be able to stay like that for long" said Itachi

"Sooner or later they will be forced to choose a side and we can find out then" he said

"That does make sense and sounds like the best option" said Mu nodding his head

"Alright then" said Murrue

"We will go there" she said

Everyone returned to their stations and set course for Orb. They then soon started heading out towards there.

Itachi was in Kira's old room looking through his things when he received the memories from the Kage Bunshin he had watching Lacus.

"Damn it" growled Itachi

"Why did she have to go and do that" he asked

He ran out of the room and headed to the hanger. When he got there he took out a scroll and quickly sealed the Freedom into it before he changed into a phoenix and flamed away.

He arrived at an abandoned and ruined looking concert hall. He changed back and quickly unsealed his ANBU armor before running inside. He came across many bodies of ZAFT soldiers along with some bodies wearing suits and sunglasses.

" _Those must be the soldiers that were loyal to Lacus and her father and the suits must belong to Zala" thought Itachi_

" _It looks like they were prepared for them to come after her" he thought_

" _But it looks like more came than they expected" he thought looking around_

He ran into the auditorium and saw on the stage that Lacus was surrounded by men in suits and being held by them while Athrun was off to one side unhindered.

" _So that is what happened" thought Itachi_

" _Athrun must have told them Lacus' location which allowed them to gathered a large enough force to capture her" he thought_

" _Lacus must have thought that Athrun wouldn't betray her and that is why they were overwhelmed" he thought_

Itachi started growling when he saw them rip off the top of Lacus' dress exposing her chest. He quickly disappeared in a burst of speed as he started cutting down the suited men on his way to Lacus.

Everyone froze when they started hearing the screams as an armored man wearing a phoenix mask holding a bloodied sword appeared in front of them.

"Let her go" growled Itachi pointing his sword at them

"What are you going to do about it" asked one of the suited men

"You can't take on all of us" he said

He reached out to grab Lacus' chest only to scream out in pain as his arm was chopped off. He then fell to the ground dead along with the others around Lacus with kunai in their throats. Itachi quickly picked up Lacus and took her behind some of the larger rubble as the rest of the men started firing at them.

"Stay here Lacus" said Itachi

He quickly made a Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on her before he disappeared in a burst of speed. Lacus quickly covered herself before she peeked around the rubble. She watched as Kira took down the rest of Zala's men in the auditorium.

" _Wow" thought Lacus_

" _I never knew Kira was capable of doing something like this" she thought_

Athrun was running away to escape the carnage only to see the armored man appear near the exit.

"Running away Athrun Zala, soldier of ZAFT" asked Itachi

Still hearing the screams in the auditorium, Athrun shouted "How are you here"

"I can be in more than one place at once" said a voice behind him

Athrun spun around and saw that the armored man was now behind him too.

"How are you doing this" shouted Athrun

"That is of no concern to you" said Itachi before he disappeared

"Did you really think you could get away with betraying Lacus like that" asked Itachi near the exit

"She betrayed us first" shouted Athrun spinning around

"What a pity" said Itachi shaking his head

"It appears that the apple didn't fall as far from the tree after all" he said

Itachi then disappeared and appeared behind Athrun with a kunai at his throat.

"Run coward and know that I spared your life on a whim" said Itachi

"And that I can come and take it at any time that I want to" he said

Itachi then disappeared as Athrun quickly ran away from the concert hall.

Back in the auditorium, Itachi finished off the rest of Zala's men and sheathed his sword and took off his phoenix before getting back on stage.

"Kira" cried Lacus running towards him

She hugged him and started crying into his chest. Itachi quickly put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's all over for now" said Itachi

"You're safe Lacus" he said

Lacus soon cried herself to sleep causing Itachi to pick her up and carry her bridal style. He created a Kage Bunshin that took out his wand and transfigured what remained of her dress into a shirt and pants and put a glamor charm on her that changed her facial features and turned her hair black.

Seeing something shining on the ground, his Kage Bunshin picked it up and saw that it was Lacus' hair clip. He put it in one of his pouches before dispelling itself. Itachi then henge into an average looking person and left the concert hall.

He started looking around for a hotel and found one that would suit his needs. He went inside and saw a lady behind the reception desk.

"Welcome sir" said the receptionist seeing Itachi

"How may I help you" she asked

"I would like a suite for me and my girlfriend" said Itachi

"She has had a really bad day" he added

"Of course sir" said the receptionist smiling

"I just need your information" she asked

Itachi gave the receptionist some fake information before she led them to a hotel suite and unlocked and opened the door for them.

"Here you go sir" said the receptionist waving them inside

"I hope you enjoy your stay" she said holding out the key card

"Thank you" said Itachi taking it

"We will" he said going into the suite

He shut the door with his foot before going into the bedroom. He put Lacus down on the bed and went to let go of her only for her tighten her hold on him and mumble in her sleep. So Itachi took out his wand and conjured a plushy of the Freedom. He had Lacus grab onto it who then snuggled into it and let go of Itachi.

Itachi left the bedroom and started looking around the suite that he had rented. Finding that there was no recording or listening equipment in the suite, he put out the Do Not Disturb sign and warded the door to alert him if anyone came to it.

He then canceled his henge and went and took off the glamor charm on Lacus. He then sealed away his ANBU armor and sat down to wait for Lacus to wake up.

Soon Lacus groaned as she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in a bed in a hotel room.

" _Kira must have brought me here" thought Lacus_

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a shirt and pants and was holding a plushy of the Freedom.

" _Where did this stuff come from" thought Lacus_

She blushed thinking of Kira changing her clothes.

" _It isn't like he hasn't seen almost everything already" thought Lacus sadly_

"I see that you are awake Lacus" said Itachi

"Kira" exclaimed Lacus turning towards his voice

But when she saw him, her eyes widen as he looked different. His hair and eyes were now both black.

Remembering everything that happened at the concert hall, she looked down while asking "You are really not Kira are you"

"I am Kira and I am not Kira" said Itachi

"The Kira that you knew from the Archangel really was killed by Athrun during their big battle" he said

"My real name is Itachi Uchiha, ANBU Captain from Konohagakure no Sato"

"I somehow wound up here and took his place" he explained

"I have all his memoires and everything that made Kira, Kira in here" he added pointing to his head

He then got up and went over to the bed and sat down next to Lacus.

"Including his feelings for a certain Pink Princess" said Itachi smiling looking at Lacus

"You could say that he now lives on through me" he said

Lacus looked at Itachi for a few moments before she laid her head on his shoulder and started crying into it while Itachi put his arm around her and held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Gundam Seed

Thanks to edboy4926 for your review.

Warning: Mature Content Ahead.

* * *

After Lacus had calmed down some she asked "How come I never noticed it before"

"I think it has to do with the reason I can't remember what I used to get here" said Itachi

"What do you mean by that" asked Lacus

"This is the second time this has happened to me" said Itachi

"The first time the person I replaced was still a baby and the only difference between us was the color of our eyes" he explained

"Which was easy to explain away" he added

"I noticed when I first looked in a mirror that I didn't look like Kira at all" he continued

"But nobody seemed to notice it at all" he continued

"Even his friends on the Archangel didn't notice any difference" he continued

"I thought I would have to do something that Kira could not have possibly done" he finished

"Like what you did at the theater" said Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"He wouldn't have my lifetime of training since he was just a normal student before he found himself in the Strike during ZAFT's attack" he said

"Where did all this come from" asked Lacus waving her head at her clothes and holding up the Freedom plushy

"I transfigured what remained of your dress into the clothes you are wearing now and conjured the plushy for you to hold on to" said Itachi

Lacus tilted her head to the side confused at what Itachi was talking about.

"The first place I went to people could do magic" said Itachi

He took out his wand and pointed it at the chair he was sitting in. He then transfigured it into an ornate looking table. Lacus' eyes widen as she looked from chair turned table to her clothes.

"That is what you did to my clothes" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"So, I have not seen any more than you were already forced to show" he said

Lacus looked a little bit happier at that.

"What about this" asked Lacus holding up the Freedom plushy

Itachi just waved his wand and conjured a sword. Lacus' eyes widen again as she looked at the new sword then back at her plushy.

"You just made it out of thin air" exclaimed Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"When I went to put you down on the bed to secure the room you wouldn't let me go" he explained

"So, I conjured that for you to hold on to while I went and secured the room" he finished

"Oh" said Lacus

"Now let's get you into some real clothes" said Itachi

"You can borrow some of my friends' clothes" he said

Itachi quickly did some hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground shouting out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke as four girls wearing armor appeared.

" _His friends are all girls" thought Lacus_

The first one had long red hair and brown eyes, next was a pair of twins with long black hair and dark eyes, and finally a very cute little girl with long silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. They were all wearing the same armor that Kira was wearing.

"Where did they all come from" asked Lacus

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" began Itachi

"That is not what I meant" shouted Lacus blushing interrupting him

"They came from the first place I went to" said Itachi smiling

"They wanted to come home with me but wound up sealed inside of me when I arrive here" he said

"Probably because it would be hard to explain away four girls suddenly around and close to Kira" he added

"Yes" said Lacus looking at the four girls

"Introduce yourselves" said Itachi

"Ginny Weasley"

"Padma Patil"

"Parvati Patil"

"Gabrielle Delacour"

"It's nice to meet you" said Lacus

"You can borrow some of their clothes" said Itachi

"Thank you" said Lacus

"It's no problem" said Parvati waving her hand

Once the five girls left, Orochi said _**"I need to talk to you Itachi"**_

Itachi changed the table back into a chair and sat down before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in front of Orochi's cage.

"What is the problem" asked Itachi

" **Look at this" said Orochi**

A frozen memory appeared on the wall of the guy who's arm he chopped off for trying to touch Lacus. He took a closer look at it and saw the arm he chopped off was holding something in its hand. It was a syringe.

"A syringe" said Itachi

" **Yes" said Orochi nodding her head**

"So, that is what they were going to do" said Itachi

"They were probably going to give her to Athrun after they were done with her" he said

"Lacus must have told Athrun about Kira and gotten jealous" he said

"He must have helped them with the condition of them giving her to him so he could make her his" he said

"I am going to make him suffer for this" he growled

"The others can't know of this" he said

" **I know" said Orochi**

" **That is why I waited until they left before telling you" she said**

" **There is something else" she said**

"What is it" asked Itachi

" **It happened when you were rescuing the Archangel" said Orochi**

" **Did you feel anything change when you were attacked and you started fighting back" she asked**

Itachi thought back to the battle and did notice something different. When the other mobile suits started attacking him, it was like he entered a state of heighten awareness and his reaction time and thought processes increased as well.

"Yes, I did" said Itachi

" **I think you got more from Kira than just his memories" said Orochi**

" **I have taken a closer look at his memories and saw that this as happened a couple of times before" she said**

She then showed Itachi the memories she was talking about.

" **Go see if you can recreate this to figure out what this is" said Orochi**

"Ok" said Itachi

He then disappeared from his mindscape.

With his eyes still closed, he tried to recreate the feeling he had when it happened. Eventually in his mind's eye he saw a purple seed fall and explode.

He opened his eyes and conjured a mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes had gone completely purple. He activated his Sharingan and his eyes turned red with the tomoe being purple. He then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and saw the pinwheel was purple. He let go of the feeling and his Mangekyo Sharingan returned to normal.

"Well, that was interesting" said Itachi deactivating his Mangekyo Sharingan

In the living room, Parvati was walking around Lacus looking at her.

"You are going to need clothes that no one will recognize you in" said Parvati

"So, you can borrow Ginny's clothes" she said

"Why my clothes" asked Ginny

"You are the one who likes to play Quidditch which is the opposite of how she usually dresses" said Parvati

"Fine" said Ginny taking out her trunk

"But she is borrowing your underwear" she said

"She can borrow mine" said Padma

"But we might need to resize them" she said looking at Lacus

Padma took out her trunk and took out some underwear. She then gave them to Lacus along with Ginny giving her some clothes.

"Here you go" said Ginny

"Thank you" said Lacus taking them

"Just let us know if they are too tight" said Padma

"I will" said Lacus

She went into the bathroom and took off what she was wearing. Seeing that Kira was right with her underwear still being on, she put on the bra that was a little tight. She then put on the shirt and pants before she left the bathroom holding her old clothes.

"Looking good" said Parvati seeing Lacus

"How are they" asked Padma

"It's a little tight" said Lacus

Parvati took out her wand and waved it at Lacus

"Is that better" asked Parvati

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"Thank you" she said

"What should I do with these" asked Lacus holding up her old clothes

"Just throw them on the table" said Ginny

Gabrielle got up from where she was watching everything and knocked on the bedroom door.

"You can come in now Harry" said Gabrielle

" _That must have the name of the baby he replaced" thought Lacus_

" _I guess he won't mind me calling him Kira" she thought_

Itachi came out of the bedroom and saw what Lacus was wearing.

"Good choice" said Itachi

"Thank you" said Parvati smiling

Itachi waved his wand and Lacus watched as the clothes see was wearing changed back into what remained of the dress she was wearing. It then disappeared.

"Where did it go" asked Lacus looking around

"I got rid of it since you wouldn't need it anymore" said Itachi

"Catch" he said tossing something to Lacus

Lacus caught it and saw it was her hairclip.

"My hairclip" said Lacus looking at it

"You found it" she said

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"Thank you" said Lacus hugging Itachi

"My mother bought this for me and it is one of the few things I have left to remember her by" she said letting go

"You're welcome" said Itachi

"We can go get you some new clothes tomorrow" he said

"You don't have to" said Lacus

"I wouldn't want you to spend all your money on me" she said

"You don't have to worry about that" said Itachi

He took out his second trunk and took a ledger and gave it to Lacus. She took it and looked at it. Her eyes widen at the amount each account had.

"These accounts are all yours" exclaimed Lacus

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

"Only the first two" he said

"The last one belongs to Gabrielle" he said

"Oh" said Lacus giving the ledger back

Itachi took it and put it away before putting the trunk away as well.

Seeing the time, he said "Looks like it is time for bed"

"Do you want to stay with you tonight" he asked

"Could you" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi smiling

"Here you go" said Ginny holding out some pajamas

"Thank you" said Lacus taking them

She looked at them and they were a long-sleeved shirt and some pants.

"I figured those would be better than what they have" said Ginny pointing at Padma and Parvati

Padma and Parvati just huffed at that.

"Good night" said Itachi

All four of them said good night before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lacus went and got changed into her pajamas before going into the bedroom. She picked up her Freedom plushy and got into bed with Itachi behind her.

"Good night Kira" said Lacus

"Good night Lacus" said Itachi

"I will be here if you need me" he said

"Thank you" said Lacus


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gundam Seed, and Harry Potter

* * *

During the night Lacus tossed and turned as she had a few nightmares. But every time she did, Itachi would hold her and whisper into her ear until she calmed down. The next morning Lacus woke up and found Kira's arms around her. Smiling a little she turned around to face him.

"Thank you for last night" said Lacus

"You're welcome" said Itachi

"How are you feeling" he asked

"A little better" said Lacus

"That's good" said Itachi

"Let's go have breakfast" he said

They both got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Itachi made breakfast for everyone before he summoned his four fiancées. When they appeared, they were covered in puffs of smoke as they sealed their ANBU armor away. They then all sat down at the table had breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Itachi said "Lacus there is something I need to tell you if you want to have any sort relationship with me"

"That you are already in a relationship with one of these girls" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"But I am actually engaged to all four of them and in a relationship with all of them" he said

Lacus' eyes widen at that.

"How did that happen" asked Lacus

"Our family had a marriage contract with Harry's to marry their firstborns" explained Padma

"But as you can see, our family have twins as the firstborn" she continued

"So, our father asked Harry to choose between us" she continued

"But instead of choosing, Harry had the contract changed to include both of us" finished Parvati smiling

"Mine was to pay off my Life Debt" said Ginny

"Mine is the same" said Gabrielle

"Life Debt" asked Lacus confused

"It means that I saved them with great danger to myself and had to be repaid for that" said Itachi

"My family decided on a marriage contract since I had a crush that grew into feelings for him over time" said Gabrielle

"My family didn't do anything about mine so I was given to him to do anything that he wanted" said Ginny

"He accepted me as his wife" she said smiling

"You are really ok with this" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Ginny nodding her head

"I always had a crush on him when I was little which I grew out of when I met him" she said

"As I got to know him I grew true feelings for him" she said smiling

"How did you save them" asked Lacus

"I saved Ginny from an evil spirt that was possessing her and killed the giant snake that it was using to try to kill people with" explained Itachi

"I save Gabrielle from the bottom of a lake" he continued

"She was given to her race's mortal enemies for a contest who the judges foolishly thought they would give her back after it was over" he finished

Lacus looked at Gabrielle for a few moments before she asked "She is from a magical race then"

"I am" said Gabrielle nodding her head

"I am a Veela" she said

"We are an all-female race who look like beautiful women with an Allure that makes men do whatever they can to get our attention and do whatever we want" she explained

"But Harry was never affected by it" she added

"We can also transform into a half bird like form and throw fireballs" she explained

"But Harry's magic changed my transformation" she said

She got up out of her chair and transformed holding a fireball in one of her claws.

"An angel" said Lacus in awe seeing it

"Thank you" said Gabrielle smiling

"I thought the same thing when I first saw it" she said

She willed the fireball away and changed back before sitting down again.

"I take it that the transformation doesn't look like that at all" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Gabrielle nodding her head

"It supposed to be more bird like" she said

"People have compared it to looking like harpies" said Padma

"Ok" said Lacus

"You don't have to tell me your answer now" said Itachi

"Take whatever time you need to decide" he said

"I just wanted you to know this now before we went any further" he said

"Thank you for telling me" said Lacus

"I will go get ready now" she said getting up

"Ok" said Itachi

Once she was out of the room, Ginny said "That went surprisingly well"

"She was very accepting of everything that we told her" said Gabrielle

"That is probably due to her own experiences and what has recently happened" said Itachi

"Yes" said Padma nodding her head in agreement

"She knows what it is like for people to be against her just because of how she was born" she said

There were four puffs of smoke as the four girls went back to the seal. Itachi left as well to get ready. When he was done, he saw Lacus sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Ready to go" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Lacus getting up

Itachi took out his wand and tapped Lacus' head before putting it away.

"What was that" asked Lacus

"I put a glamour charm on you" said Itachi

"It is an illusion to change your appearance" he explained

"Go look in the mirror" he said

Lacus went into the bathroom and looked it the mirror. Her eyes widen as she didn't recognize the person in the mirror at all. Her hair was now black and her eyes were now a dark color. Even her facial features were a little different.

She came back into the living room saying "Wow"

"Nobody will be able to recognize you now" said Itachi

He told her the names and cover stories they were going to use before they left.

They walked around for a while looking for a clothing store to fit their needs until they found one. They went inside and one of the employees walked up to them.

"May I help you with anything" asked the employee

"Yes, you can" said Itachi nodding his head

"We have recently moved here but all of my girlfriend's clothes were ruined during the move" he said

"Oh no" said the employee

"So, she is going to need a new wardrobe" said Itachi

"And money is no object" he added

"Of course, sir" said the employee

"Come with me" she said taking Lacus' hand

She took her further into the store while Itachi created a Kage Bunshin, that henged into a fly, to follow her before sitting down.

Lacus followed Parvati's idea of getting clothes no one would recognize her in by staying away from the dresses and skirts. But she did get some nice-looking underwear and pajamas for when she would be more comfortable wearing them again.

When she was all done, she brought everything she picked out up front where she saw Kira waiting for her.

"Are you all done" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

Itachi got up and paid for everything before they left. They went back to the hotel and dropped everything off before leaving again.

"Where to next" asked Lacus

"We are going to get you something to keep everything in" said Itachi

They went to a luggage store where Itachi bought a large suitcase before they went back to the hotel. Itachi started adding all the standard charms to the suitcase while Lacus changed into her new clothes. She came into the living room holding her borrowed clothes as Itachi summoned his four fiancées.

"Here you go" said Lacus holding out the clothes

"Thank you" said Ginny taking them

"Thank you for letting me borrow them" said Lacus

"It was no problem" said Parvati waving her hand

Seeing that it was getting late, they decided to call it a night. The four girls disappeared back into the seal while Itachi and Lacus got changed into their pajamas.

"Do you want me to stay will you again tonight" asked Itachi

"Could you" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi smiling

They both got into bed and went to sleep.

Lacus had a few nightmares again but they were not as many or as bad as last night. Itachi was there to help her calm down and go back to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Lacus was sitting in the living room thinking about what she wanted to do.

" _Do I really want to pursue a relationship with Kira" thought Lacus_

She knew he was not Kira but he reminded her of him. He was still the same kind and peaceful person she remembered. He was just a lot deadlier. She knew if she did try it she would be loved and cared for. After what he did for those girls, and knew it was the truth, she knew she would not be taken advantage of or ignored.

He told her of his situation the first chance he got after she calmed down from what happened. He made sure Padma and Parvati stayed together when he didn't have to. He made sure Ginny kept her freedom when he could have done anything to her he could have wanted given the situation.

" _I think I will give it a shot" thought Lacus_

" _If it doesn't work out, at least I tried" she thought_

" _I do not want to look back on this and regret not at least trying" she thought_

She then remembered the four girls were wearing the same armor that Kira was when he saved her.

" _He must have trained them in what he could do" thought Lacus_

" _I wonder if he could do the same for me" she thought_

" _I do not want what happened before to ever happen again" she thought_

" _I am going to ask him if he could train me" she thought determined_

" _I never want to be that helpless or powerless ever again" she thought_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Naruto, and Harry Potter

* * *

Lacus went to go find Kira and found in the bedroom.

"Kira" said Lacus

"Yes" asked Itachi

"I would like to give the two of us a chance" said Lacus

"Ok then" said Itachi smiling

"I was also wondering if you could train me like the other girls" asked Lacus

" _So, she went with the second option" thought Itachi_

" _That's good" he thought_

" _What do you mean by that" asked Ginny_

" _I will explain later" said Itachi_

"Are you sure this is what you want Lacus" asked Itachi getting up

"This is not just some self-defense training you can do for a few weeks then stop" he said

"Training to be a kunoichi is a lifelong commitment" he said

"You must lie, cheat, steal, and kill so much that your hands will become soaked in blood" he said

"Are you sure you can handle this" he asked

Lacus paused as she thought about what Kira said before her eyes harden.

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"I want to do this" she said

"I don't want to ever be that weak and powerless ever again" she said

"I'm proud of you Lacus" said Itachi hugging her

"I knew you were strong enough to overcome this" he said

Lacus smiled a little as she returned it and snuggled into his embrace.

" _Why didn't you give us that speech" asked Padma_

" _Because you didn't need it" said Itachi_

" _The four of you were already ready to do what was necessary" he said_

" _Lacus is different" he said_

" _While she isn't as innocent and naïve as people think and willing to against Zala, she has never personally been in battle" he said_

" _She does not know what it is like to truly fight someone with your life on the line or for the only reason being they are on the other side" he said_

" _I just wanted her to know what she was getting into" he said_

They stayed like that for few minutes before Lacus broke away.

"It sounds like you seen this happen before" asked Lacus

"I have seen this happen too many times before" said Itachi sighing

"After they are rescued, one of two things usually happen" he said

"They either break down and never fully recover becoming scared of everything" he explained

"Or they become stronger from it and want to make sure it never happens again" he continued

"I'm glad you choose the second one" he finished smiling

"Are you ok with talking about it now" he asked

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

They headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"How did it happen" asked Itachi

"I wanted to talk to Athrun to find out what he thought about what happen recently and see if I could get him to join me" began Lacus

"So, I left my Haro in a very specific spot in my garden with a message only he would understand" she continued

"It said 'Come to where I first got these'" she continued

"That spot is where I grew the same flowers that I got after my first concert" she explained

"I knew he would be followed so that is why I brought some of the soldiers loyal to my family along with me" she continued

"But more came that we thought and you know what happened next" she finished looking down

Itachi put his arm around Lacus' shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed" said Itachi

"You are already thinking like a kunoichi just like my friends" he said

"I think everything would have gone fine if Athrun didn't betray you" he said

"What do you mean by that" asked Lacus

"If Athrun went right to where you were, the ones following him wouldn't have had enough time gather enough people to go after you so the soldiers you had would have been enough" explained Itachi

"But since he did and told them my location they were able to gather enough of a force to overwhelm us" said Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi

"Could you tell me how your friends impressed you" asked Lacus

"Sure" said Itachi

"Padma and Parvati used to switch places all the time" he started

"That was impressive since only the best and brightest teachers worked at our school and they both have completely different personalities" he explained

"Ginny was always aware of her environment and notices small things that other ignored" he continued

"That came from being the youngest of seven and the only girl and two of her older brothers being pranksters" he explained

"Gabrielle impressed me by keeping up with everyone else even though she is much younger than them" he finished

"What are we going to do now" asked Lacus

"We are going to go to Orb" said Itachi

"That is where the Archangel was going before I left to save you" he said

"How are we going to get there" asked Lacus

"Watch" said Itachi

He got up and changed into a phoenix. Lacus' eyes widen when she saw it.

"Wow" said Lacus in awe

Itachi changed back and sat back down again.

"How did you do that" asked Lacus

"It is a skill that I learned from the first place that I went" said Itachi

"It allows you to change into an animal you most represent" he explained

"Mine is a phoenix that allows me to go anywhere" he said

"Would I be able to learn how to do that" asked Lacus

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

"To learn it you have to drink a potion to see what your animal is" he explained

"Since I thought I was going home, I didn't bring any of the ingredients for it with me" he said

"Ok" said Lacus

"When do we begin my training" she asked

"After we get to Orb" said Itachi

"I need to check out something before we begin" he said

"What is it" asked Lacus

"I will tell you when we get there" said Itachi

"Fine" said Lacus

The next morning, they checked out of the hotel and Itachi led Lacus to an alleyway where there was no one looking. Itachi then changed into a phoenix and Lacus grabbed onto him before they flamed away.

The Archangel arrived in Orb and Cagalli ran onboard once it docked to find Kira. But she couldn't find him anywhere on the ship. Dejected, she left the ship only to run into somebody.

"I'm sorry" said Cagalli not looking up

"It's fine" said Itachi

Cagalli's eyes widen as she heard Kira's voice and looked up. She saw him standing there along with Lacus Clyne.

"Kira" shouted Cagalli hugging him

"Hello to you too Cagalli" said Itachi smiling

"You idiot" shouting Cagalli hitting him

"I thought I would never see you again" she cried

"I'm sorry that I worried you Cagalli" said Itachi holding her

They stayed like that for a few moments until someone coughed getting their attention. All three of them turned towards where they heard it come from and saw Uzumi Nara Athha along with the command staff from the Archangel standing there.

"Cagalli" said Uzumi

Cagalli quickly separated from Kira while blushing.

"Sorry" mumbled Cagalli

"Where did you disappear to Kira" asked Murrue

"I had to go rescue a princess" said Itachi putting his arm around Lacus' shoulders

"Is that why you took your machine" asked Mu

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

Uzumi led everyone to his office where he told them about what has been going on recently in the world. Once he was finished he asked them "What is it that you truly want to do"

"Take your time to think about that" he said

"I already know what I want to do" said Itachi

"I want to find out who is controlling the Earth Alliance so that I will be closer to ending all of this" he said

"How will you find that out here" asked Uzumi

"Orb will not be able to stay neutral for long" said Itachi

"The Alliance will soon attack Orb to force you to join them" he said

"Why do you think the Alliance will attack us" asked Cagalli

"ZAFT has been dealt a crushing blow to their forces on Earth and will try to do the same to the Alliance" said Itachi

"The best way to do that is to destroy Panama's Mass Driver" he said

"Leaving only two Mass Drivers left on Earth" said Uzumi

"Ours and Victoria's" he said

"Without a Mass Driver, the Alliance won't be able to send supplies into space" said Mu

"Meaning they will have to get a new one" he added

"Which one do you think will be easier to obtain" asked Itachi

"The one in a neutral country or the one in a fortified enemy base" he added

"Ours" said Cagalli looking down

"But if they do attack us we will show them we won't be push around so easily without a fight" she said looking up determined

"Good" said Itachi

"Is there a place where I can store the Freedom" he asked

"Yes" said Uzumi nodding his head

"You can store it at Morgenroete" he said

"Cagalli can show you" he said

"Thank you" said Itachi bowing his head

He left Uzumi's office and went outside to where nobody would see him and unsealed the Freedom. He got into it and flew towards Morgenroete where Cagalli showed him where he could park it. He then got out of it and put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"We need to talk Cagalli" said Itachi

Lacus put her hand on Kira's shoulder as they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Naruto, and Harry Potter

* * *

Itachi, Cagalli, and Lacus appeared outside where no one would bother them. Itachi let go of Cagalli as Lacus let go of him.

"What was that" shouted Cagalli

She turned towards Kira only to see that he looked different now.

"Who are you" asked Cagalli

"What have you done with Kira" she asked growling

"I am Kira and I am not Kira" said Itachi

"The Kira that you knew really was killed by Athrun during their big battle" he said

"I now have all his memories and everything that makes Kira, Kira here" he said pointing at his head

"Damn him" growled Cagalli

"I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance" she said

"So, you were the ones that rescued him" said Lacus

"You did the right thing Cagalli" said Itachi

"Shut up you damn imposter" shouted Cagalli

"Don't talk to me like you know me" she growled

"What did you hope to accomplish by tricking me" she asked

"Nothing" said Itachi

"I did not want to trick you" he said

"That is why I used Shunshin to bring you out here so that you would know the truth as soon as possible" he said

"Just leave me alone" cried Cagalli

"I understand" said Itachi

He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared just out of sight of Lacus and Cagalli.

" _I can't believe she said all that" said Ginny_

" _I expected something like this to happen" said Itachi_

" _Is this how you thought we would react" asked Gabrielle_

" _Yes" said Itachi_

" _But I guess it would be worse here" he said_

" _I did replace someone that they care about" he said_

"It's not his fault you know" said Lacus

"He doesn't have any control over this" she said

"What would you know about it" asked Cagalli

"I was the same as you until he saved me" said Lacus

"I thought he was Kira until I saw him cut down those men that were after me with a sword" she said

"But he is not Kira" shouted Cagalli

"I know that" exclaimed Lacus

"But he almost like Kira" she said

"He is still the same nice and caring person that I met" she said

"It is just hidden underneath the harden warrior that he is" she said

"That is why I am with him" she said

"Maybe if you actually got to know him you would see the same thing" she said walking away

She started looking for Itachi and found him just out of sight.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Cagalli" said Lacus

"It's fine" said Itachi waving his hand

"I expected something like this to happen eventually" he said

"I heard what you said" he said

"It's the truth" said Lacus blushing

"I know you are not him but you have the same qualities that made me like him in the first place" she said

"But it is who you are that makes me like you more" she said smiling

She then hugged him that he returned.

"Thank you" said Itachi

"Now let's go find our room" he said letting go

"Ok" said Lacus

Sometime later they were both sitting on their beds in their room.

"Before we begin your training, we have to find out if you can use chakra" said Itachi

"What is that" asked Lacus

Itachi explained everything that had to do with chakra including conjuring a picture of the chakra circulatory system and explaining what it is.

"The problem we have is that I don't know if you have a chakra circulatory system" said Itachi

"My friends have magic which is just another name for chakra" he explained

"So, they had a chakra circulatory system" he added

"But most of their chakra circulatory system was closed" he continued

"So, I just used Orochi's youki to open it" he continued

"Who is Orochi" asked Lacus interrupting him

Itachi went to reply before he stopped and thought about it for a moment before his eyes widen.

"I never told you about Orochi" said Itachi

"She is a Biju, which is a tailed demon, that was sealed inside of me" he explained

"Her full name Orochi no Hachibi, the eight-tailed snake" he said

He bit his thumb, drawing some blood, before performing some hand signs. He then slammed his hand into the ground shouting out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke that when cleared showed a woman with long black hair, green slit eyes, and wearing a green kimono.

"Hello" said Orochi waving her hand

"You don't look like a demon" said Lacus

"Why thank you" said Orochi smiling

"But this is just my human form" she said

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She seems nice" said Lacus

"She is" said Itachi

"Back to what I was talking about, the problem is I don't know how Orochi's youki would affect you if you don't have chakra circulatory system" he explained

"Is there a way to find out" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"Look at my eyes" he said

Lacus stared at Itachi's eyes as they turned red and the pupil became a tri bladed wheel.

"Tsukuyomi" said Itachi

The world spun around until they found themselves in a black and white world that exploded into color.

"Where are we" asked Lacus looking around

"Welcome to my world of Tsukuyomi" said Itachi spreading his arms out

"Where I control everything" he said

There was a burst of green youki as Orochi appeared. Then a clone of Lacus appeared next to her.

"There you go" said Itachi

"Thank you" said Orochi

She then disappeared with the clone of Lacus.

"What is she going to do" asked Lacus

"She is going to find out what happens when she puts her youki into you" said Itachi

"What happens if I can't use chakra" asked Lacus

"Will you still train me" she asked worried

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"While you won't be able to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu" he began

"You still will be able to learn Taijutsu, which is hand to hand combat, Kenjutsu, which is swordsmanship, and how to use weapons" he finished

"Really" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"One of the strongest shinobi in my village was a Taijutsu master who couldn't use chakra at all" he said

"Ok" said Lacus smiling

"How did we get here" she asked

"With my Mangekyo Sharingan" said Itachi pointing at his eyes

"It is a higher form of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan" he said

"What is a Kekkei Genkai" asked Lacus

"It is an ability or trait that only certain families possess" said Itachi

Lacus looked around for something to do and didn't see anything.

"What can we do while we wait for Orochi to come back" asked Lacus

Itachi just snapped his fingers as Lacus heard someone say her name. She turned towards the voice and saw it was her mother and father.

"Mother, Father" said Lacus with tears in her eyes

" _Crap" thought Itachi seeing Siegel Clyne standing there_

Lacus went to run up to them only for Itachi to grab her arm.

"Why did you stop me Kira" asked Lacus

"Lacus, the only way for your father to be here is for him to be dead" said Itachi

"WHAT" yelled Lacus

"It is true" said Siegel

"What happened" asked Lacus

"Zala's forces found my hideout and lined up outside of it and fired into it until everyone was dead" said Siegel

Itachi let go of Lacus as she ran up and hugged her parents crying.

In a different part of Tsukuyomi, Orochi appeared with the clone of Lacus. She then bit into Lacus' neck injecting her youki into her. That caused Lacus to fall to the ground screaming out in pain. She continued to writhe on the ground in pain until her body collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

" _It looks like she has chakra now but very little of it" thought Orochi_

" _I guess all of my youki was used up creating the chakra circulatory system" she thought_

" _She will need another dose to bring up her chakra levels to an acceptable level" she thought_

The clone of Lacus slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up off the ground.

"How was it" asked Orochi

"Very painful" said the clone of Lacus

"You are going to need another dose" said Orochi

She bit into the clone's neck and injected more youki into her. She was surrounded in a cocoon of green youki that eventually broke.

"How do you feel now" asked Orochi

"Much better" said the clone of Lacus smiling

" _It appears that the second dose healed the damage from the first dose" thought Orochi_

She then waved her hand causing the clone of Lacus to disappear before she disappeared as well.

Back with Lacus and her family, Lacus asked "Are you ok with me being a Kunoichi"

"Yes" said her mother nodding her head

"After what happened to you, I understand that you would want to do this" she said

"I was wrong to keep pushing for negotiations" said Siegel

"Maybe if I did more to soothe the grief and rage everyone was feeling then maybe I wouldn't have lost so badly against Zala" he said

"I am proud of you that you want to become stronger and didn't let what happen destroy you" he said

"I know you will find a way to end this war without one side completely dead" he said

"I am proud of you as well" said her mother

"You go show everyone how strong you really are and that you are not someone to mess with" she said

"Thank you" said Lacus smiling with tears in her eyes

Orochi appeared next to Itachi and told him what she found out before disappearing. He then walked up to Lacus and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go" said Itachi

"Ok" said Lacus

"Good bye mother, father" she said

The world started spinning as everything disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Naruto, and Harry Potter

* * *

Lacus looked around and she saw they were back in the real world before she clutched her head in pain.

"Sorry about that" said Itachi

"But Tsukuyomi usually leaves its victims in a coma" he said

"Why does it do that" asked Lacus

"Because it is usually used to torture people" explained Itachi

"I can make it that three days in there is only a few seconds in the real world" he continued

"Did you notice anything when we first arrived" he asked

Lacus thought about it for a few moments before she said, "Everything was black and white before it burst into color"

"That's right" said Itachi nodding his head

"Tsukuyomi is usually black and white" he explained

"But I have found out you can use it for training, so I added color to it" he finished

"What did you find out" asked Lacus

"Orochi's chakra can create a chakra circulatory system in you and give you chakra" said Itachi

Lacus looked happy at that.

"But it will be extremely painful" said Itachi

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked

"There will be no turning back if you do this" he added

"Yes" said Lacus determined nodding her head

"Ok then" said Itachi

He took out some seals and threw them at the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"What are those" asked Lacus

"They are seals to block sound and power from leaving the room" said Itachi

"Now lie down on the bed" he said

Lacus lied down on her bed and Itachi cast a silencing ward around it. He then bit down on her neck and injected Orochi's chakra into her body. She started writhing around in pain as if felt like fire was coursing through her body. She eventually went unconscious and her body went limp. Itachi checked her pulse and found out she is fine. He injected more of Orochi's chakra into her body and she was surrounded in a cocoon of green chakra.

" _I don't remember feeling any pain when you did that to us" said Ginny_

" _Me neither" said Gabrielle_

" _That is because you already had one" said Itachi_

" _Your pathways just needed to be healed and opened up" he added_

" _Orochi's chakra is changing Lacus' body to create those pathways which as you saw was extremely painful" he said_

The next morning Lacus groaned as she woke up. She shivered as she remembered the pain she went through last night.

" _It will be worth it if it gives me the strength I need to protect myself now" thought Lacus_

But now her body feels great. She didn't feel any pain at all.

"I see that you are up Lacus" said Itachi

"How do you feel" he asked

"I feel great" said Lacus

"I don't feel any pain at all" she said

"That's good" said Itachi

"I gave you a second dose of Orochi's chakra which raised your chakra levels to an acceptable level and healed all the damage that the first dose did to your body" he explained

"Now let's get your training started" he said

"Yes" said Lacus getting out of bed

Cagalli was in her room sitting on her bed hugging her legs to her chest.

" _I can't believe he is really gone" thought Cagalli_

" _I never got to tell him how I felt" she thought_

" _I can't believe I forgave that murderer" she growled_

She let go of her legs and sat on the edge of her bed.

" _I should go apologize to him" thought Cagalli_

" _He didn't want to replace Kira like that" she thought_

" _I need to go find him" she thought_

She got up off her bed and left her room. She looked around and found Itachi was outside with Lacus teaching her how to fight.

"Is there something you wanted Cagalli" asked Itachi without turning around

"How did you know I was here" asked Cagalli walking up to them

"Training" said Itachi

"What did you want" he asked

"I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday" said Cagalli

"There is no need to apologize Cagalli" said Itachi

"I expected something like this to happen" he said

"You did" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"This is not the first time this has happened to me" he said

"What are you doing" asked Cagalli

"Kira is training me" said Lacus

"Could I join" asked Cagalli

Itachi thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Sure" said Itachi

"Lacus could use a sparring partner" he said

"You can join but I won't teach you anything" he said

"But I can help you refine your technique" he added

"Ok" said Cagalli

"Come at me" said Itachi moving his had in a come-hither motion

Cagalli took off her jacket and threw it away before she charged at Itachi.

" _Ah good" thought Itachi_

" _She already knows a battle can happen at any time and you must make do with what you have" he thought_

As they started sparring Itachi noticed that Cagalli had good form but got angry easily. As Itachi kept dodging Cagalli's attacks she started getting more reckless and sloppy in her attacks.

" _She has good form, but her anger causes her to become reckless and sloppy" thought Itachi_

" _It's time to end this" he thought_

After Cagalli's next attack, Itachi easily got though her guard and sent a palm strike at her stomach knocking the air out of her. That caused her to double over and start coughing.

"That's enough" said Itachi

Once Cagalli recovered he continued.

"You did good Cagalli" said Itachi

"You have good form but got angry too easily" he said

"That's because I couldn't hit you" said Cagalli

"That is what happens when you face a superior opponent" said Itachi

"You need to learn to control your anger when this happens because that leads you to being reckless and sloppy" he continued

"That could lead to your death and those around you on the battlefield" he finished

"I know that" said Cagalli looking away

"I have been trying to work on it, but nothing works" she said

"I can help you with that" said Itachi

"I guess I could give it a shot" said Cagalli

"How did you get so strong" she asked

"I have been training since I could walk" said Itachi

"Now let's begin with you sparring with Lacus" he said

" _This should be easier" thought Cagalli_

A few days later Cagalli told Itachi that Chief Erica Simmons wanted to see him.

"What did she want" asked Itachi

"She wants to show you something" said Cagalli

Cagalli led Itachi and Lacus to a hanger and saw that Chief Simmons was already there along with Commander La Flaga.

"You rebuilt the Strike didn't you" said Itachi

"Yes" said Erica nodding her head

She unlocked and opened the hanger and they all went inside. The lights came on revealing the fully rebuilt Strike.

"We added the OS you built for us to it so someone else could pilot it" said Erica

"I wanted to pilot it she said no" said Cagalli

"That is because I am going to pilot it" said Mu

"Do you think you can handle it" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Mu confidently

"I can prove it to you in a spar" he added

"Maybe later" said Itachi leaving with Lacus

A few days later Orb received an ultimatum from the Alliance. Join them or be destroyed. An Alliance fleet arrived at Orb's borders to make sure they complied.

"So, it has finally happened" said Itachi

"How could this happen" cried Cagalli

"It was inevitable after Panama" said Itachi

"Orb is going to become a battlefield" cried Cagalli

"You need to calm down Cagalli" said Lacus

"As one of Orb's leaders you need to show a strong front" she said

"Your soldiers will see that and that will give them the strength to fight on" she said

"There is one more thing that I could do" said Itachi

"What is it" asked Cagalli

"You are going to ask your friends for help" said Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"What friends" asked Cagalli

"From the first place he went to" said Lacus

"Let's go outside and I will show you" said Itachi

They all went to a secluded place outside. Itachi bit his thumb and did some hand signs before slamming his hand into the ground shouting out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke as four girls wearing armor appeared.

" _All his friends are girls" thought Cagalli_

"Falcon, Eagle, Hawk" said Itachi

"Once night falls, I want you to head to the command ship and take out the leaders and then destroy the ship along with any mobile suits on board" he ordered

He gave Falcon, Eagle, and Hawk each a stack of explosive notes.

"Yes sir" said the three of them taking the notes

They then changed into their Animagus forms and flew away.

"Griffin, I want you to guard Lacus" ordered Itachi

"Yes sir" said Griffin

"How did they do that" exclaimed Cagalli

"Magic" said Itachi smirking

"Really" asked Cagalli skeptical

"It's the truth" said Lacus

"The first place he went to had magic" she said

"Why didn't you go with them" asked Cagalli pointing at Griffin

"My form is different" said Griffin

She changed into her Animagus form causing Cagalli to take a step back.

"She has a magical form which only those that are really powerful can have" said Itachi

"The Alliance fleet will notice a Griffin coming at them but not three birds" he explained

"What were those papers you gave them for" asked Cagalli

"They were bombs" said Itachi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed

Warning: Mature Content ahead.

* * *

"WHAT" yelled Cagalli

"How could those be bombs" she exclaimed

Itachi cast wards around the area before he threw an explosive note at a tree. He then made a hand sign and the explosive note started burning before it exploded destroying the tree.

"How is that possible" asked Cagalli her eyes wide

Itachi gave her a quick explanation of chakra and explosive notes.

"I could use them too" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding her head

"How could Lacus use them" asked Cagalli

"Kira found a way to give me chakra" said Lacus

"Even though it was very painful" she added shivering

After night fell, three birds landed on the command ship of the Alliance fleet. No one noticed as the three birds changed into girls wearing armor before they henged into Alliance soldiers. They made their way though the ship putting explosive notes everywhere.

They went into the Captain's Quarters and Eagle used Legilimency on the Captain. Her eyes widen at what she found before she slit his throat.

"What is it Eagle" asked Hawk

"Muruta Azrael is on board" said Eagle

"The leader of Blue Cosmos" said Falcon

"There are also three Gundams on board as well" said Eagle

"He must have felt safe enough to come out with them on board" said Hawk

"Falcon, I want you to deal with the Gundams" said Eagle

"Hawk, I want you to deal with the pilots" she continued

"While I will deal with Azrael" she continued

"We will meet up at our entry point when done" she finished

Falcon and Hawk nodded their heads as all three of them disappeared in a burst of speed.

Falcon arrived at the hanger and henged into a mechanic. She went to the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider and placed explosive notes all over them. She then went back to the entry point and changed into a Falcon.

Hawk went to the pilots' rooms and found only three pilots.

" _I guess they only have the Gundams on board" thought Hawk_

She killed the three pilots and went back to the entry point changing into a Hawk.

Eagle made her way to Azrael's room and went inside. She found him asleep and easily killed him. She then went back to the entry point and changed into an Eagle.

Once all three of them were back, they all flew away. They landed on a nearby ship and changed back. They all made a hand sign and the command ship blew up. They them changed into their Animagus forms and flew back to Orb.

The next morning, they met up with Itachi, Cagalli, Lacus, and Griffin.

"Mission complete" said Eagle

"Very good" said Itachi

"Give me your report" he said

"We blew up the ship along with three new Gundams" said Eagle

"The Alliance already built their own Gundams" said Lacus

"It must have been from the data they got from the Strike" said Itachi

"That's good" said Cagalli with relief

"I don't think our M1s could have handled them" she said

"I don't think the Freedom could have handled all three of them at once" said Itachi

"Muruta Azrael was also on board the ship" said Eagle

"The leader of Blue Cosmos is dead" exclaimed Lacus

"Yes" said Eagle nodding her head

"Maybe the war won't get as bad as I feared then" said Lacus

"I think it will" said Itachi

"The leader may be dead, but the organization is still around" he said

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic" asked Lacus

"Comes with being a shinobi" said Itachi

"Good job" he said

"Thank you" said Eagle

"Falcon, I want you to joint Griffin guarding Lacus" said Itachi

"Eagle, Hawk, I want you two to guard Cagalli" he said

"I don't need guards" shouted Cagalli

"It is just in case something bad happens and they need to evacuate you" said Itachi

"Just like what happened at the wedding" said Griffin sadly

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"What wedding" asked Lacus

Griffin explained what happened during Fleur's wedding.

"You really are including me in this" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Itachi smiling

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you" he said

"Thank you" said Cagalli smiling

" _I guess Lacus was right" thought Cagalli_

" _He is like Kira but better" she thought_

Once the deadline came the Alliance fleet, even without their command ship, commenced their attack. Orb launched their mobile suits along with the Freedom and the Strike to begin their counterattack.

Itachi helped take out the swarms of missiles while waiting for the transport planes to show up. Finally, multiple blips showed up on the radar flying towards Onogoro Island.

" _There you are" thought Itachi_

The Freedom flew towards them and entered Full Burst mode and shot down all the transport planes causing them to crash into the water.

"Send a squad out to check the crash site for any stragglers" said Itachi

"I am going to help out the fleet" he said

"Right" said Asagi

The Freedom flew towards the Alliance fleet taking out any transport ships along the way.

In the command center, Cagalli saw that the battle was going in their favor thanks to the Freedom and Strike. She even saw the Buster helping too.

"Who is piloting the Buster" asked Cagalli

"The ZAFT pilot the Archangel captured and released before the battle" said one of the techs

"Maybe he has seen what everyone else in Orb has and wants to help us" said Lacus

"Let's hope so" said Cagalli

"Do we still have access to its OS" she asked

"We do" said one of the techs

"That's good" said Cagalli

"Keep an eye on it" she said

"Yes ma'am" said the tech

"Unknown mobile suit approaching" said the radar tech

"Show me" ordered Cagalli

On the main monitor it showed the Justice. Lacus let out a horrified gasp when she saw it.

"The Justice" exclaimed Lacus

"You know it" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Lacus

"It's the Freedom's sister unit" she said

"Damn it" growled Cagalli

"Get me the Freedom" she shouted

She ran over to communications and was given a headset.

"Kira" said Cagalli

" _I take it Lacus recognized that mobile suit" said Itachi_

"Yes" said Cagalli

"It's the Freedom's sister unit" she said

" _I will go keep it busy" said Itachi_

" _Hopefully I have caused enough damage to the Alliance fleet to let you win" he said_

"Thanks" said Cagalli

She then gave the headset back to the tech who gave it to her.

The Freedom flew towards the Justice and floated in front of it. Itachi contacted it and saw that Athrun was piloting it.

"So, the jealous traitor returns" said Itachi

"WHAT" yelled Athrun

"I am not jealous" he shouted

"Yes, you are" said Itachi

"You are jealous that Lacus liked me more that you" he began

"That is why you tried to kill me" he continued

"When that didn't work you tried to use drugs to claim her body" he continued

"Since you knew she would never give it to you" he finished

"SHUT UP" yelled Athrun firing his beam rifle

The Freedom easily dodged it and returned fire.

While the Freedom and Justice were fighting, the Alliance fleet launched signal flares ordering a retreat.

In Orb's command center, one of the techs said "The Alliance is retreating"

"Its over for now" said Cagalli with relief

"What's the status of the Freedom" she asked

"It's still fighting the Justice" said one of the techs

"Tell Kira we are going to target it" said Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said the communication tech

Itachi got the message and got out of the way as multiple shots came at the Justice. It franticly dodged them all and went to go after the Freedom again only for more shots to come after it. It dodged them all before flying away.

" _The coward is running away again" thought Itachi_

" _Run while you can, your death will come soon enough" he thought_

The Freedom retuned to Orb. When he got out of the cockpit he saw Lacus and Cagalli waiting for him.

"Did you see who the pilot was" asked Lacus

"It was him" said Itachi

"Figures they would give it to him" said Lacus

"It's too bad we couldn't have gotten him while he was here" said Cagalli

"Since that was the Freedom's sister unit, I think I am the only one who could take him out" said Itachi

"Ok" said Cagalli

"I would like your help in asking the Buster's pilot why he helped us" she asked

"Sure" said Itachi

They all walked over to where the Buster's pilot was being held. Dearka's eyes widen when he saw Lacus Clyne was with them.

"Who are you" asked Cagalli

"Dearka Elsman"

"Why did you help us" asked Cagalli

"Because it looked like you needed help" said Dearka

"You also wanted to protect the Archangel" said Itachi

"Yes" said Dearka looking away

"Are you willing to continue to help us, even if it means going against ZAFT" asked Cagalli

Dearka thought about it for a few moments before saying "Yes"

"Welcome to Orb" said Cagalli

She then ordered the guards to leave.

"I am sorry for killing your friend" said Itachi

"You were the pilot of the Strike" said Dearka

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"I did not mean to kill him" he said

"But when he appeared out of nowhere I just reacted" he explained

"Then next thing that I knew my sword was already buried in his mobile suit" he finished

"I understand" said Dearka walking away

Once he was gone, Cagalli asked "How did you know he wanted to protect the Archangel"

"I have heard that Miriallia was the one to bring his food to him and spent some time talking to him" explained Itachi

"You think he has a crush on her" said Lacus

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head


End file.
